


Why Me?

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mention of social anxiety, Remus Lupin Fluff, Remus Lupin/Reader - Freeform, mention of sensory issues/overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: Remus invites the reader to a party. But, after a long time waiting, the reader realizes that Remus doesn't seem to care that she's there. But, when she tries to leave, she learns that she's far from right.





	Why Me?

You sat on the lumpy couch in the center of the Gryffindor Common Room as everyone mingled around you. The loud rock music that Sirius had started playing over an hour before echoed in your throbbing ears. It was too loud. Had it always been this loud? Had he turned it up? He must have.

Too loud.

You lowly rose from your seat and began to wave though the mass of students, all from different houses. Potter, Black, and their friends always had the greatest parties. Everyone knew that. And, since your fourth year, Remus Lupin had always invited you. This had been the first time in the two years since your first invite that you had actually shown up. And, honestly, you only came for him.

But, you had only seen him for the first five minutes that you were there. After that, he had disappeared to mingle with other people, and hang out with his rowdy friends. And two hours later, you were done.

Shoulders and elbows bumped against you as you raced towards the exit, your face heating up and anger flashing through you. You weren’t mad at Remus, not really.

Nope. That was a lie. You were.

He invited you to the party. That must have meant that he wanted you there. But, he barely noticed your existence.

Maybe it was you. It had to be. Had he invited you out of pity? Did he think you wouldn’t actually show up?

The moment you hit he door, tears began to stream down your cheeks. This was supposed to be the day you finally got closer to the Gryffindor you had been harboring a crush for since fourth year. It had taken you until now, the end of sixth year, for you to gain the courage to do something like this. Parties weren’t your thing. Honestly, people weren’t your thing. You were the first to leave the Hufflepuff dining table at meals, and you usually hit the library later in the afternoon, when everyone was already done studying.

And obviously, this was going to be your last party at Hogwarts.

Your Converse tapped against the stone stairs as you raced back to your Common Room, tears staining your cheeks. How could you have thought Remus invited you because he actually liked you? Why would he? He was handsome and popular, at least in your eyes. The scars that painted his skin only made him more mysterious, which made him even more alluring.

You reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. Your chest heaved with a mixture of emotion and physical exhaustion. Pausing for a moment, you leaned against the stone wall and brought your hands to your face.

“Y/N!” you heard someone shout. You peered up, spotting Remus as he tapped his way down the stairs. “Hey, where are you headed?”

You lowered your head, hoping to hide your tears. “To bed. I’m really tired.” Remus tilted his head and studied you further.

“It’s only eleven o’clock. If I’m not mistaken, I’ve seen you roaming the halls after three in the morning.” He smiled, then lowered his head in attempt to look you in the eye. “Are you feeling okay?”

You pursed your lips and nodded, holding back more tears. “I’m fine. I just don’t like crowds.” Remus nodded and crossed his arms.

“Well, it’s nice and airy out here.” He peered around, then lowered his gaze back to you. You raised your head unknowingly and peered around. That’s when Remus took a step forward and narrowed his gaze a bit. “Are you… crying?”

You instantly dipped your head back down and slammed your hands over your eyes. “No,” you rasped. But, judging by the gentle hand that landed on your shoulder, Remus didn’t buy it.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? You can tell me.” His thumb gently rubbed your shoulder. “We’re friends.”

You nodded, your stomach swirling. “I-I just don’t do well in crowds. I get anxious. Its like everything is too loud and moving too quickly and I can’t breathe.” You peered up at him. “It’s worse when I’m left alone.” Remus raised an eyebrow at your words.

“Left alone? There are quite a few people from your house there. And I’ve been around the whole time.” He leaned in just slightly. “And you know James and Peter, and Sirius. They would gladly talk to you.” You just shrugged at his words.

“I-I guess it just wasn’t what I thought it would be. The party, I mean.”

Remus frowned. “How so?”

You froze, not knowing what to say. You wanted to scream because I wanted you to notice me! But, you couldn’t. All you wanted was to get closer to him. And, since you were in two different houses, and his friends were always by his side, that was hard to do on a normal day. Not to mention the fact that he disappeared for a day or two every few weeks. This was your chance. At least, you thought it was.

You shrugged again. “I just thought I’d have more interaction.” Remus’ gaze locked on yours.

“With Sirius?” he asked, his tone flattening. Wait, what?

“No. Why?” you questioned, caught off guard.

Remus wet his lips as he looked down at his feet. “You’ve been talking to him more lately. I couldn’t help but notice.” Your brain nearly flatlined at his words.

“Remus, I barely talk to him at all. I’ve asked him a few questions about Charms. He’s good. Better than me, anyway. I asked him for a few pointers. That’s all.” Remus took a tiny step back, noticing your defensiveness. “He’s an okay guy, but he’s kind of an arse. Not really my type. He’s cocky and intense. I’m more into the quiet, studious type. But, a little rebellious streak wouldn’t hurt.” You chuckled the last bit, wiping your tear-stained cheeks.

Remus smirked, his eyes meeting yours. “Like me?”

“Yeah—” The word left your mouth before you could think about it. Your cheeks instantly heated as your wide eyes latched onto his.

Remus took a step towards you, pressing your back flat against the wall. Your heart pounded as you watched him, his lips curling into a wide grin.

“Oh, thank Merlin.” Remus reached out, cupping your damp cheek. “I’ve been trying to get you to come to one of these parties forever. But, when I finally saw you tonight, I chickened out. I wanted to talk to you. Even James was trying to get me go over to talk to you.” He huffed out a laugh. “But, I saw you eyeing Sirius. So, I thought that you liked him, and not me. It just made sense.”

You furrowed your brow. “It made sense that I liked Sirius? Me?”

“I don’t know!” Remus chuckled. His hand slowly drifted down to the back of your neck, making your skin prickle. “All I know is that tonight there was one thing I wanted to do. And, when I saw you leave, I knew I needed to go after you.” You tilted your head as he smiled.

“And what is that?” you asked shakily, already knowing the answer.

Remus smirked, pulling you closer. His body was barely a few inches from yours, your back still against the wall. His gaze flicked down to your lips. Then, with one last smirk, he closed the distance, pressing his lips to yours. The instant your lips met, your body melted. His thumb rubbed the soft skin below your ear while his other hand gently rested on your hip. You snaked your hands over the front of his shoulders, before linking them around his neck.

When he pulled away, you let out a sharp breath, then opened your eyes. He smiled down at you, still holding you close.

“That. That’s what I wanted to do.” His scarred cheeks reddened, instantly making you smile. Merlin, did he have to be that adorable?

You nodded, letting out a soft chuckle. “Why me, Remus?” He rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours.

“You’re different, in a good way. In the best possible way. Different like me.” His face became serious for a moment, before he offered you another soft smile. “You’re smart, sweet, beautiful. I just—You took my breath away when I met you.”

You laughed, pulling your head back a little. “Wow, such romantic words,” you teased, a hint of confidence hitting you suddenly. “I bet your friends didn’t think those up for you,” you muttered, peering over his shoulder to see Sirius, James, and Peter all standing at the top of the stairs, watching you. He followed your gaze, then rolled his eyes.

“Definitely not.” He shook his head at them, then turned back to you. Then, he leaned in again, capturing your lips. This kiss wasn’t quite as soft. His lightly chapped lips danced with yours as his arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you against him. You giggled, leaning into him, but kept your lips locked.

“Atta boy, Rem!” you heard Sirius slur from the top of the stairs. You smiled against Remus’ lips, but he just ignored them, keeping all of his attention on you.

When he finally pulled away again, he smiled down at you. “I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner.” You shook your head.

“Don’t apologize. Just kiss me again.”

Remus smiled. And, without another word, he pressed his now swollen lips to yours, ignoring the shouts and whistles from his friends.


End file.
